fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall: The Series
FusionFall: The Series is a Japanese-American animated action adventure series created by Genndy Tartakovsky and Craig McCracken. The series is based on the videogame of the same name. The show premiered on October 19, 2018 on Cartoon Network's late night Toonami block. The show is rated TV-14 Plot The show takes place on a fictional version of Earth where the Cartoon Network characters exist. After a strange series of green asteroids crash into the planet, and new race of deadly aliens known as Fusions appear and start attacking Townsville. It's now up to Dexter, Ben Tennyson, and a group of famous Cartoon Network characters to fight off the Fusions and protect the planet from the wrath of Lord Fuse Production An idea for an FusionFall animated series dates back as early as 2007, during the game's production. The series was being produced by Megas XLR creators, Jody Schaeffer and George Krstic. It was suppose to premiere on January 16, 2009, on the same week that the game was released, but it was scrapped. The idea still stuck with Cartoon Network over the years. When FusionFall was took off the Cartoon Network website, they were gonna cancel the series' production in general, but things looked up when Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, and Sym-Bionic Titan creator, Genndy Tartakovsky, and Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends creator, Craig McCracken, heard about the proposed series, and decided to jump on board as the producers, and with that, the series continued production in early 2016. There were a few changes from the game made to the show. While the game primarily featured Cartoon Network original characters, the expanded the cast in the show by adding aqcuired characters of the channel. Another change was while many of the characters original voice actors returned, some of them had to get new voice actors due to their original ones either dying or being too old. The series is most notable for being an American Anime as the series was animated by Studio Ghibli over in Japan. This was inspired other anime inspired shows like Avatar: The Last Airbender. The characters' designs were inspired by that of Dragon Ball, One Piece, My Hero Academia, and Doraemon as the characters here in the show have their original designs from their respective shows but with usual anime movement and style and this help designed them as the four shows listed above have a more cartoonish design to their characters. Another notable thing with the characters was that some of them like Dexter and The Powerpuff Girls got slight redesigns and were slightly aged up a bit. The show was intended to be rated TV-PG-V, but they wanted the series to aim more for teenagers and young adults, so it was rated TV-14. Cast .Candi Milo as Dexter, Coco, Fusion Dexter .Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Albedo, Fusion Ben .Cathy Cavadini as Blossom .Tara Strong as Bubbles, Lila Sasquatch, Ilana, Boomer, Bramble .Matt Hill as Ed .Sam Vincent as Edd .Tony Sampson as Eddy .Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Wilt, Philly Phil, Jackie Khones .Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee .Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 .Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 .Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Toiletnator .Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 .Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper .Steven Richard Hortiz as Billy .Grey Griffin as Mandy, Frankie Foster, Doctor Holiday .Collin Dean as Mac .Keith Ferguson as Bloo .Eddie Deezen as Mandark .Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo .Christopher Lloyd as Lord Fuse Episodes Season 1 .Episode 1-2: The Invasion Begins/New Recruits-After a series of strange green asteroids crashed onto Earth, Dexter, Ben, and a few of their closet friends and enemies must team up to fight off these strange new creatures known as Fusions/Once Planet Fusion appeared in Earth's atmosphere, Dexter and Ben recruit several citizens of Townsville as part of the newly created Fusion Resistance to fight off Fusions that have been appearing all over the city. (Airdate: Friday-October 19, 2018) *Note: These episodes counted as the one-hour preimere event of the series .Episode 3: Double Trouble-On Halloween Day, a strange explosion accidentally caused Gwen, Dennis, and Monroe spreads all over the city, Category:Shows